Es ist nicht alles, wie es scheint
by natties
Summary: Mark und Bridget treffen sich nach ihrem peinlichen Zusammentreffen beim Turkey-Curry-Buffet zufällig auf der Straße.


**Es ist nicht alles, wie es scheint**

By natties, ©2008

Rating: K

Summary: Mark und Bridget treffen sich nach ihrem peinlichen Zusammentreffen beim Turkey-Curry-Buffet zufällig auf der Straße.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Obwohl die schmale Einkaufsstraße voller Menschen war, sah er sie schon von weitem. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, doch er wusste sofort, dass sie es war. Die Sonne schien und zauberte helle Reflexe in ihr blondes Haar. Sie stand vor dem Schaufenster eines kleinen Geschäftsgebäudes und begutachtete mit scheinbar träumerischem Ausdruck die Schuhe in der Auslage.

Mark betrachtete sie aus einiger Entfernung und hatte gerade beschlossen, einfach an ihr vorbei zu gehen, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass sie weinte. Sie betrat das Geschäft und Mark stand einige Momente unschlüssig da, bis er sich plötzlich in Bewegung setzte ihr zu folgen. Vor der Ladentür blieb er stehen. „Was mache ich hier eigentlich?" Er lukte hinein und sah, wie sie ein Paar schwarze hohe Schuhe anprobierte und ihr noch immer Tränen übers Gesicht rannen. Mark drehte sich unschlüssig um, doch dann entfernte er sich zielstrebig von dem kleinem Schuhgeschäft.

Die blonde Frau schlüpfte in den zweiten Schuh und reichte der Verkäuferin ihre Kreditkarte: „Ich würde die gern anlassen." Die Verkäuferin nickte: „Selbstverständlich. Ich mache das nur kurz fertig." Dann ging sie mit der Kreditkarte davon und ließ die Kundin allein. Diese tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch ihr Gesicht ab und putze sich die Nase. Kurz später verließ sie mit dem Paar neuer Schuhe das Geschäft. Ein recht großer Mann in einem blauen Anzug versprerrte ihr den Weg. Sie, in ihrer Handtasche nach einer Packung Zigaretten suchend, sah nicht auf, sondern murmelte nur „Verzeihung" und drängte sich an ihm vorbei. Sie war kaum zwei Schritte gegangen, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Nochmals sagte Mark: „Bridget." Sie drehte sich um und schaute den großen Fremden zum ersten Mal bewusst an. „Oh, hallo," sagte sie kühl und strich sich unwillkürlich den Mantel glatt. „Hallo." Mark schluckte und verfluchte sich selbst. Was spielte er hier bloß? Ihr letztes Treffen stand beiden noch in lebhafter Erinnerung, Bridgets Eltern Pam und Colin gaben jedes Jahr zu Neujahr einen Empfang und Mark hatte sich dieses Jahr von seiner Mutter, einer Freundin von Pam, überreden lassen mitzukommen. Sein Zusammentreffen mit Bridget war nicht nur deshalb unangenehm verlaufen, weil sie einander ganz offensichtlich nichts zu sagen hatten, sondern auch, weil Bridget mitgehört hatte, dass Mark sie „eine alte Jungfer, die raucht wie ein Schlot, trinkt wie ein Loch, verbal inkontinent ist und sich kleidet wie ihre Mutter" nannte. Mark versuchte die Erinnerung zu verscheuchen und schaute Bridget nach Worten ringend an, die den Kaffee angenommen hatte und ihn nun mit verengten Augen taxierte. „Was wollen Sie?" fragte sie schließlich. „Ähm, ich dachte, ich könnte Sie, insofern Sie keine anderen Verpflichtungen haben, zum Essen einladen," sagte Mark stockend und sichtlich unsicher. Bridget zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und legte die Stirn in Falten. Sie konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie sie aussah, verheult, mit verlaufener Wimperntusche, angeschwollenem Gesicht und roter Nase. So stand sie vor dem gutaussehenden, aber arroganten und selbstgefälligen Rechtsanwalt Mark Darcy und fühlte sich wie der letzte Idiot. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens sagte sie: „Warum sollten Sie das wollen? Heute bin ich wirklich nicht in Stimmung mich von Ihnen beleidigen zu lassen." Sie drehte sich um und wollte schon gehen, als sie sich eines besseren besann und sich doch noch mal Mark zuwandte. „Danke für den Kaffee." Dann drehte sie sich um und ging davon. Mark blieb wie paralysiert stehen. Einen Augenblick sah er ihr nach. „Stop," sagte er und mit ein paar großen Schritten hatte er sie eingeholt.. Bridget blieb verwundet stehen. „Ich kann nicht zurücknehmen, was ich gesagt habe, aber es tut mir Leid. Bitte gehen Sie mit mir etwas essen." Bridget schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich kann nicht. Ich sehe schlimm aus. Ja, selbst für meinen Standard ist das schlecht. Ich sollte nach Hause gehen, mich betrinken und versuchen zu vergessen, dass dieser Tag überhaupt stattgefunden hat.."

Bridget brach wieder in Tränen aus. Ihre Tasche und der unberührte Kaffee fielen zu Boden und wie ein kleines Kind, das sich verlaufen hat, stand Bridget in der Fußgängerzone von Oxford und kramte weinend in ihren den Taschen ihres Mantels nach einem Taschentuch. Mark, der hilflos vor ihr stand und nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, zog aus seiner Jackettasche ein sauberes Stofftaschentuch, reichte es ihr, hob ihre Handtasche auf, legte einen Arm und sie und führte sie in ein nahegelegenes Café. Er dirigierte sie in den hinteren Teil und ließ sie in einem gemütlichen Sessel Platz nehmen. Mark setze sich ihr gegenüber und stütze das Gesicht in seinen Händen auf. „Bridget," flüsterte er. „Was ist los?" Bridget schniefte und begann mit leiser, rauer Stimme zu erzählen: „Das ist einfach nicht mein Tag. Heute geht alles schief. Erst verschlafe ich dieses wirklich wichtige Meeting, dann werde ich von diesem großen Bericht abgezogen, an dem ich seit Wochen arbeite, dann bekomme ich einen Anruf, dass meine beste Freundin einen Unfall hatte und im Krankenhaus ist - " Mark hob den Kopf. „Es geht ihr doch gut?" Bridget nickte, was die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht auf eigenartig schöne Weise schimmern ließ. „Ja, sie wurde angefahren, aber sie ist ok. Ich ist im Krankenhaus. Ihr Arm ist gebrochen und sie hat überall Schürfwunden und eine große Platzwunde am Kopf, aber sie ist ok. Sie behalten sie nur zur Beobachtung über Nacht dort. Wegen der Kopfverletzung. Sie hat jetzt einen großen Gips, aber morgen kann sie schon nach Hause." Mark nickte verständnisvoll. „Nein, nein, es geht noch weiter. Dann musste ich hierher nach Oxford kommen, um für meine Mutter etwas abzuholen, reißt erst der Henkel meiner Tasche und dann bricht mein Absatz ab und das war mein liebstes Paar... ach heute ist einfach nicht men Tag. Alles geht schief. Und dann treffe ich auch noch Sie." Er schaute sie traurig an. Ihr letzter Punkt war ihm nicht entgangen. Mit sanfter Stimme sagte er leise: „Das tut mir alles sehr, sehr Leid." Und dann nach einem Moment des Schweigens: „Einen Drink?", „Schokotorte," gluckste Bridget. Mark bestellte beides, dazu noch eine heiße Schokolade für Bridget und einen Kaffee für sich. Bis die Kellnerin ihre Bestellung gebracht hatte, hatte Bridget sich wieder soweit gefangen, dass sie nicht mehr von Tränen geschüttelt wurde. Und nach einem Drink, der ihr in der Kehle brannte und ihr wieder Leben einhauchte, traute sie sich sogar wieder zu, ihre Stimme zu benutzen. „Ich muss furchbar aussehen," sagte sie leise und entschuldigend. Mark legte den Kopf schief und lächelte sie an. „Nein, Sie sehen bezaubernd aus." Sie lachte leise und putzte sich noch einmal die Nase. „Sie entschuldigen mich bitte für einen Moment. Ich gehe mich kurz frisch machen," sagte Bridget und stand auf. „Natürlich."

Mark, der sich auch erhoben hatte, setze sich wieder und starrte auf den Platz, den Bridget gerade verlassen hatte. Was machte er bloß hier? Er kannte diese Frau doch gar nicht. Geschweige denn, dass er sie mochte. Das war doch lächerlich. War es das?

Bridget betrat den Raum als völlig andere Frau. Sie hatte sich wieder gefangen, ihr Make-up erneuert, die Haare in einen lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden und strahlte Mark an. Er sah sie verduzt an. „Wow, da scheint mehr verschwunden zu sein, als bloß die verlaufene Wimperntusche." Bridget lächelte und setzte sich. „Danke, mir geht es jetzt besser." Sie nahm den dampfen Becher heiße Schokolade in die Hand und nippte daran. Dann schaute sie Mark wieder an und sagte: „Hören Sie, ich weiß, was Sie von mir halten. Und Sie haben wahrscheinlich auch Recht.. Aber Sie haben auch eine dumme Angewohnheit mich immer in den ungünstigsten Momenten zu erwischen. Die meiste Zeit habe ich mein Leben ziemlich gut im Griff – oder versuche es zumindest.." Mark runzelte die Stirn. „Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir noch mal von vorn anfangen. Sie zeigen mir, wie charmant Sie sind und ich beweise Ihnen, dass ich kein arroganter Snob bin." Bridget lachte und streckte ihre Hand aus. Mark ergriff sie. „Hi. Mein Name ist Mark Darcy. Nett dich kennenzulernen." Sie kicherte. „Ich heiße Bridget Jones. Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite." Sie sahen sich lächelnd an, dann brachen sie beide in verhaltenes Gelächter aus.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier in Oxford?", fragte Bridget nach einer Weile angenehmen Schweigens. „Ich bin geschäftlich hier. Ich brauchte noch die Unterschrift eines wichtigen Mandanten, der sich zu beschäftigt wähnte um für einen Nachmittag nach London zu kommen. Und da die Angelegenheit eher delikat ist, wollte ich keinen Kurier damit beauftragen." Bridgets Augen waren ganz groß geworden. „Das klingt ja richtig spannend. Worum geht's?" Mark schaute sie mit schelmischen Grinsen an und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Bridget, du bist von der Presse und selbst wenn du es nicht wärst, dürfte ich es dir nicht erzählen. Alles, was meine Mandanten an mich herantragen, steht unter Schweigepflicht.

TBC


End file.
